Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Time Patrol X
by Mr. Couver
Summary: Age 850. The past was being altered. Trunks, a Time Patroller, summoned Shenron in the hopes of finding a brave warrior to help preserve the course of history. However, something else happened. Rather than one warrior being summoned, there was...five? From an unknown world at that. Seeing this as a greater benefit than he anticipated, Trunks decided to form a group: Time Patrol X.


_Hello fellow FanFiction readers! I'd like to welcome you to my second ever story on this site! And one based on Dragon Ball Z at that._

 _Now, you're probably confused as to what this is, among other things. Well, allow me to explain:_

 _Years ago, I started watching the animated opening sequences for Dragon Ball Online. For what it's worth, I was fascinated by how awesome they looked. However, eventually five characters stuck out to me, eventually turning to six after thinking back to those trailers not too long ago._

 _These characters from the opening sequences seemed to be the most interesting part about them, to the point where I wanted to make use of them in my own stories. Originally, I attempted to put them into another story, which was my own interpretation of Dragon Ball AF. Let's just say I started to lose interest since these guys were coming out of nowhere and continuing that train of thought would start to aggravate me._

 _I've tried putting these guys into different Dragon Ball-based text RPs I joined, but they never went anywhere._

 _And then the Xenoverse games came into existence. At one point, I honestly wanted Dragon Ball Online to go international and have an english version. However, that sadly was never gonna happen. Though, there is someone trying to mod the game so everything is in English. Best of luck to him in his endeavors._

 _Anyway, when I initially found out that Dragon Ball Xenoverse was gonna be based around Dragon Ball Online (at least to an extent), I knew this was the perfect chance to see these guys come to life. Eventually, I was able to buy Xenoverse 2, which has opened up my story possibilities as of late and gives me the chance to make everyone. When that time comes, I'm gonna have a lot of fun._

 _Now, if this wasn't obvious, this story is basically the story of the Xenoverse games, but altered to compensate for five Time Patrollers, on top of them having their own origin story in the form of the world they come from. But, you can worry about that another time. I honestly liked what I got for the story of the Xenoverse games, even though I feel some things can be omitted or altered to make an overall better story. And that's what I'm gonna attempt to do here._

 _A lot of dialogue as well as moments in this story will most likely be one-for-one from the Xenoverse games if I don't see any reason to change them. Which means those who know the entire story of the Xenoverse games have a basis for what's gonna happen throughout, at least for the stuff that is already known. Just be mindful of that._

 _This is also a side project I've wanted to legitimately write publicly for a long time, much like Power Rangers: Guardians. Though, it's not as big on the scale compared to that. And PRG is more of a main project. If anything, I'm gonna have this story on hand in the off chance I decide I want to turn it into a fan manga of some kind, because I'd love to see what I have in store come to life. But hey, I'll cross that bridge if I get there._

 _I know for a fact I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this. And I hope you stick along for the ride, too._

 _Anyway, you're probably wondering who the members of Time Patrol X are. Well, let me show you._

* * *

Maxwell  
Saiyan  
A born fighter with a lot more self-control than your average Saiyan, Maxwell has grown up most of his life fighting for the sake of bettering himself as well as fighting for those around him he swears to protect. He knows his limits at times, but will forego them if it means fighting for his life or those he holds dear. However, there are things about him that even he doesn't know about. His mind isn't as sharp compared to everyone else. Sometimes he struggles to set his mind straight and focus on the task at hand. But, when he decides to put his mind to something, he is a force to be reckoned with, as all Saiyans were once upon a time.

Kurai  
Namekian  
The most reserved of the group, Kurai arguably has the most combat experience. He mostly fights for the sake of his own life or the survival of his group. He has a hard time trusting others, but knows an ally when he sees one. While also knowing of his limits, he won't back down against a stronger opponent, even if it was essentially suicide. Being one of the few remaining competent Namekians in his world, it's believed that Kurai is the oldest of the group, having been around for decades. His will to survive, as well as his combat experience, was the catalyst for that. Just don't face him when he's going all-out. Those who do underestimate him and regret it.

Jin  
Half-Saiyan  
A noble warrior with the power to forge Ki into powerful weapons, Jin is the most level-headed of the group, rarely ever letting his emotions get the best of him. He's in most cases the one to bring the group back to its senses when things go wrong. However, there are times when he sheds this side of him, relying on his instincts to guide his decisions. It's to the point where he could rush into battle without as much as a plan to go off of. Being the most vulnerable in terms of taking damage, this side of him creates an almost unacceptable risk to his life. However, if he's careful enough, those who face him will be in just as much danger, if not more.

Layla  
Earthling  
Being the only female in the group and second to Kurai in terms of combat experience, Layla is upbeat and usually pushes to keep the group's morale high. She knows that senseless fighting will only get her in trouble, but she won't deny a challenge outright. However, while she strives to keep the group together, she does have a tendency to add to any problems that are already ongoing. She sometimes has a hard time admitting to her own mistakes and it could lead to putting the team at risk more than anything else. Regardless, when lives are on the line, she will put her entire being into defeating an enemy, such is the will of a human.

Robert  
Majin  
Definitely the oddball of the group, as well as a trump card in certain circumstances, there's not a lot to say about Robert. He is very much playful in his demeanor but is arguably the least intelligent among the team. While he can hold his own in a fight, he tends to be reckless and not think of a plan. At times, he's even the cause for unnecessary arguments among the group that typically get out of hand, given Robert's attitude being the equivalent to that of a delinquent. So what makes him so special? He has side of himself where it's pure aggression and power. Make one mistake when fighting this side of him and there's next to no chance of survival.

* * *

 _Making these bios were harder than I thought given I had to refrain from tapping into too much of each character's backstory. Based on what you've read for them so far, don't let that decide if you think these guys are interesting or not. Best to just wait until I get the first episode written and posted to get a better feel for how they are._

 _Anyway, I hope this interests Dragon Ball and non-Dragon Ball fans alike. I plan to make give this story more of an anime feel than how it was portrayed in the games. I hope you'll come on this journey with me. Because let's face it. I'm taking a fair amount of risk just doing this, since I don't know if anyone will enjoy this, let alone bring in new readers. Here's hoping I can keep this story going for months to come._

 _Anyway, allow me to give you a bit of a prologue that at the very least sets up where the story is going (Mostly because I'd like to keep writing this story and would rather my account not be suspended for not having some substance of story in this introduction)._

 _Have a good day, keep on rockin' and I hope you enjoy this story. Catch ya later! :D  
_

* * *

Separated from all things in the universe is a hidden dimension containing crystals that retell many events in history on an infinite loop. It is known by many names. However, only one explains it perfectly.

This...is the Chasm of Time, where all of the universe's history exists. All of the adventures of Goku and company, as well as before and beyond, are set in stone within this dimension. Whether it be Goku's battle with the Saiyans, Frieza, Cell or even Majin Buu.

However, in certain moments, something about those events have begun to change. In Goku's battle against Cell, he was laying lifeless for a few moments, Goku watching him in confusion. A strange energy began to course through him, making him twitch, Goku preparing for whatever might come. The crystal containing that particular era in history had begun to glow red for some reason.

In another moment of history, Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form was fighting Majin Buu on the Supreme Kai's world. In this battle, something that shouldn't happen did. After being seemingly knocked out, a dark energy coursed through Buu, forcing him back to his feet even more powerful than he was already. The crystal containing this era of history did turn red, but it also glowed a few seconds, as if cracks had just formed, before shattering into pieces. Other crystals containing different eras slowly but surely were given the same fate.

" _History...is changing!?_ " said a male voice, seemingly spectating Chasm of Time and shocked to see what is happening.

" _The flow of time...something's very odd about it._ " said another voice, this time female. " _At this rate, history..._ " The female voice paused for a moment realizing that the scope of these implications were even greater than she initially thought. " _...no, everything will collapse._ "

* * *

 **Prologue: History is Changing!? Send a Strong Ally!**

 _Age 850_

A young man with medium-short purple hair, a long coat and a sword sheathed on his back is walking towards what looked to be a pedestal, which contained all seven Dragon Balls, mystical items with the power to grant almost any wish a person desires.

This man was Trunks: son of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, the first known person to attempt at changing history and the male voice who was spectating the Chasm of Time. At one point in time, due to Trunks' interference with history, he was offered by one known as the Supreme Kai of Time to help preserve the history already set in stone. He agreed. And from then on, he had become a Time Patroller, a defender of time itself.

He proceeded to activate the Dragon Balls, summoning a gigantic dragon with undeterminable length called Shenron. This dragon was the catalyst in which wishes could be granted through the Dragon Balls. The great dragon spoke in a powerful booming voice. "Speak your wish."

"Give me a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron." he called out.

"Your wish is granted." replied Shenron as his eyes glowed red. Right in front of him, a glowing light began to form. The strong ally would come within seconds.

* * *

 _Unknown Age, Unknown Location_

Dark clouds loomed over the desolate planet. The general vicinity was merely a city left in ruins for years. However, it wasn't left unattended. Explosions could be seen in the distance, trailing in a sort of path, as if somebody was trying to destroy something on the move.

In the sky was a creature seemingly of the same race as Frieza. However, his color scheme was specifically black and purple, having two black horns as well as two shorter white horns underneath them on his head. His eyes glowed aquamarine as a sadistic smile crept upon his face.

This is Led, the representative of the new generation of Frieza's race. He is a commander of an empire that had taken complete control over the universe long ago. He has been tasked with taking out the so-called "resistance" that formed a few months prior. He eventually was given info on five warriors in particular that seemed to be their own group, but also highly influential members of the resistance. A Saiyan named Maxwell, a Namekian named Kurai, an Earthling named Layla, a Half-Saiyan named Jin and a Majin named Robert.

The five were aware that Led was after them. And so they attempted to get as many civilians and innocents living within the ruins as hiding places out of the area before anymore blood was spilled. And just in time, too.

Led had begun blasting away at the ruins in an attempt to draw them out. When that didn't work, he had an alternative. "Reveal yourselves now or I will turn what remains of this place into a crater, taking you with it!"

Maxwell, realizing that hiding would be pointless, he looked at the rest of his group, hoping they would understand. They all nod reluctantly, realizing that they would die if they tried to hide any longer. However, before they could reveal themselves, they all began to glow for some reason as an unknown voice called out to them, not knowing it was Shenron. " _Someone summons you from another world..._ "

The five were shocked, not understanding why this was happening. Why now? " _Now, brave warriors! Come forth!_ "

Not willing to wait, Led scoffed at the persistence of the five. "Very well. This place shall become your grave!" Blasting a Ki Blast from his finger towards the ground, it created an expanding explosion upon touching the ground. However, the five would disappear before they met their untimely doom, summoned just in the nick of time.

* * *

 _Age 850_

Appearing in this new world, the five were completely shocked and confused as to where they ended up. They tried to speak, but nothing would come out. " _What is going on?_ " thought Maxwell.

The other four looked shocked, realizing they could hear Maxwell's thoughts. " _Why can I hear what Maxwell is thinking?_ " thought Jin.

" _Are...we able to read each other's minds?_ " asked Layla.

" _It appears that way._ " thought Kurai.

" _Then why can't we talk?_ " thought Robert.

" _I don't know. This place must have something about it to keep us from talking._ " replied Layla.

" _Could it be...that we were summoned to a place outside our world?_ " asked Jin.

" _It's starting to look that way. But we won't know for sure until we get some answers._ " said Maxwell.

It was then that Robert looked behind him, scared out of his mind to see Shenron. The others looked at the dragon in shock, wondering what it could want with them. "Farewell." it said in a booming voice. They recognized the voice as the one who said they were being summoned. Fading into a bright light, Shenron disappeared, leaving only the Dragon Balls on the pedestal to rise and spin in the air, until they eventually dispersed. The black sky that formed from the Dragon Balls being activated faded away, the blue sky returning.

Trunks, in the meanwhile, was shocked to see that his wish didn't turn out as he expected. "I only wished for one ally...how did I get five?" He then sighed, choosing not to question it as it could be more beneficial to him.

Jin was the first to hear footsteps coming towards them. " _Someone's coming this way._ "

The other four turned to where Trunks was coming from. He was walking towards the five, ready for anything to happen. The five each took their own stance. Trunks merely stood there, a welcoming smile on his face. "You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now...let's see how much power you have..." Trunks was quick to draw his sword, charging at the five, ready to strike.

Jin was quick to retaliate with a sword of his own, though his was made out of his own Ki, clashing with Trunks for a few seconds before the two split away. Trunks sheathes his sword for the moment, already impressed at what he's seeing, at least on the inside. He kept his serious expression as he waited for someone to attack him. " _Let me handle this._ " said Maxwell to the others as he stepped forward, the other four standing down.

"Come at me anytime." said Trunks. Maxwell charged at Trunks, almost prepared to kill if necessary. He didn't know what he's been brought into, but he'll be damned if he doesn't get some answers.

Maxwell attempted a rushdown of punches at Trunks, who blocked them with some effort. Realizing brute force wasn't the way to go about it, he attempted a few more strikes, in which Trunks continued to block. However, before he went in for a powerful punch, he vanished, appearing behind Trunks suddenly. He was shocked at how fast Maxwell was, and ended up taking a punch the face for not being quick enough to react.

Taken aback by this, both literally and metaphorically, he attempted to strike back at Maxwell. Sword in hand, he tried slashing at him. However, Maxwell was able to stop it with both of his hands, with some effort of course. Taking advantage of Trunks being wide open, Maxwell proceeded to kick Trunks clear in the face, hard. He then charged at Trunks, who proceeded to block the next strike. However, Maxwell put even more effort into his strike than usual, causing Trunks' guard to be broken and making him take a breather.

However, he wouldn't recover quickly enough, as Maxwell knocked Trunks back with both feet at once, vanishing to where was flying to, giving him a punch in the face before vanishing again and kicking with both feet again to him towards his back, knocking him to the ground. He then flew back a fair distance, unleashing a barrage of Ki blasts at Trunks while he was down.

Descending to the ground, Maxwell figured the battle was won. However, when the smoke cleared, Trunks stood up as if he wasn't damaged that much. " _He was...able to take all of that?_ " Maxwell thought in shock.

"Looks like the little warmup is complete." said Trunks, much to the shock of the others. "Now...it's about time you showed me your full strength."

" _Guess I don't have a choice._ " Maxwell then looked towards the others. " _Back me up._ " The others nodded as they all charged Trunks at once. Kurai, Layla and Robert attempted to overwhelm him with a rush of punches and kicks. Trunks was able to evade most of it, but had to block the rest. He knew he wasn't fast enough to evade three warriors attacking him at once. As they all attempted to punch him at once, Trunks vanished. He reappeared above them, launching a large yellow Ki Blast with both hands. This was his Finish Buster technique. The three dodged in time, the smoke making it hard to see what was going on for a moment.

However, through the smoke came Jin, Ki-forged blade in hand as he clashed with Trunks. Strike after strike, blow after blow the two seemed evenly matched. Jin then attempted to blast Trunks at point-blank range, which he dodges only barely. However, dodging that blast left him wide open for a diving attack by Layla, her arms crossed as she did so, which knocks Trunks down to the ground again.

Trunks slowly gets up, breathing heavy now, realizing the predicament he put himself into. He was then met with Kurai's arm stretching towards him, grabbing and pulling him in for a gut punch on top of a barrage of punches. Being knocked back by the last punch, Kurai attempted to blast Trunks with beams coming out of his eyes. Using whatever energy he had left, he was able to dodge the attack.

This was turning out to be a lot more straining than he had hoped. However, Trunks had no time to think as he had to dodge an explosion literally done at his feet, done by Robert, no doubt. But since his mind was on where the explosion happened, he wasn't paying attention to what was right in front of him until it was too late. Maxwell, ready to end this fight, unleashed a power energy wave at Trunks, who lacked the stamina to block it entirely as the blast forced him to the ground, pretty much defeated at this point.

The five stand tall as the smoke clears and they see Trunks struggling to stand up, using his sword as a cane. " _Looks like that's the end of that._ " said Layla.

However, Trunks took out what looked to be a bean and was quick to eat it. It was a Senzu Bean, a mystical crop that had the ability to heal all wounds on top of sustaining you hunger-wise for a while. Trunks was completely healed and stood upright as if he barely lifted a finger. He started walking towards the five, sword in hand. They couldn't believe what was happening. " _Be ready for anything._ " said Maxwell.

"You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." explained Trunks as he tossed his sword into the air, nonchalantly tilting his body so it landed back into its sheath smoothly. "Sorry for attacking you, by the way." Maxwell lowers his guard, realizing what was going on. Everyone but Robert did the same thing.

" _What are you doing!?_ " asked Robert in a brash tone.

" _Just trust us for now_ _._ " said Maxwell, as Robert reluctantly lowered his guard as well.

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Trunks...and I'm currently on a mission. As you can see, this place is not the world you're familiar with."

Layla crossed her arms sarcastically. " _Tell us something we don't know._ "

"This is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers."

" _I wasn't being serious..._ "

"You can call us...the Time Patrol. When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history. As Time Patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time. Sometimes, we deal with legendary fighters...or dangerous forces. What do you think?"

" _If it wasn't for the fact that we can't speak, we'd be asking to go back to our world._ " said Maxwell.

" _Were we brought here to join this 'Time Patrol'?_ " asked Jin.

" _We don't have time for that! We have our own problems to worry about!_ " said Robert.

" _We're not going anywhere. Not yet, anyway._ " interjected Kurai.

" _He's right. We'll just have to play along for now._ " explained Maxwell.

Trunks, completely confused as to why they were all staring at each other in silence, decided to speak up. "Would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?" he suggested. He then crossed his arms in realization that he left out a lot of details. "Oh right. I should probably explain a few things first. Look around. In this space, there are many other Time Patrol members. If you'd like, go ahead and talk to them. I'll hear your answer after you've had the chance."

The five looked at one another with confusion. " _Does he not realize we can't speak?_ " asked Jin.

" _He'll figure it out eventually. Let's just have a look around for now._ " said Maxwell.

"This is the 'Field of Time' of Toki Toki City. There is also the Industrial Sector and the Time Machine Station here." explained Trunks. "I'll be here when you're ready." Trunks then proceeded to walk away towards said portal in the area.

" _This is a lot to take in._ " said Layla.

" _We're only doing this until we can guarantee a trip back to our world._ " explained Maxwell.

" _I get it, I get it. Play along._ " said Robert childishly.

" _Let's have a look at this different areas this place has to offer. We can return here later._ " said Jin.

" _Works for me._ " replied Layla.

And so the five decided to split up and have a look at the different things Toki Toki City had to offer. Let's just say there wasn't much to do at the moment. All the stores in the Industrial Sector were closed and they were unable to physically speak to anyone. Though, they were able to take in the scenery, at least what little there was. The city seemed peaceful enough. Though, if this place exists solely as a place where those who fight to protect history reside, it's only fitting that there was an aura of peace surround the city itself.

Eventually, the five returned to the Field of Time, seeing Trunks still in the area. He walked up to the five. "So, what do you think? Wanna help us keep history in check?"

" _Not like we have any choice._ " said Kurai.

The five all nodded unanimously, making it clear to Trunks that they were here to stay...for now. "Thank you so much! At first, I wasn't worried. I wished to Shenron to bring me someone strong that can fight with me. And then I saw you five appear. Safe to say I was a little worried. But if this is what came out of that wish, that's more help than I could ever need. You all bested me in battle, even if it was all of you against me. I found out a little too late that I couldn't stand up to you all at once. Regardless, I was right to test your strength. Anyway, I'll just cut to the chase. Come this way!" Trunks then proceeded to lead the five to another area within Toki Toki City.

 ** _With a single wish from the dragon Shenron, five unsuspecting warriors from another world were summoned to the home of the Time Patrol, Toki Toki City. Left with more questions than answers, what will the five warriors learn from this? Will they be able to speak their minds eventually? Will they be able to get home before everything they've tried to protect ends up destroyed? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_**


End file.
